Wolves of Cybertron
by The Scheming Turtle
Summary: The Allspark was lost. Sent to space to start a plan that failed. It landed on Earth and the humans took advantage of it's secrets. Millions of years later, a ship crashes on Cybertron. A ship from another planet with unusual inhabitants.
1. Crash Landing

Chapter 1

"You are being punished for treason of the highest account. For trying to instigate a war and disrupting the peace that has lasted millions of vorns. You have costed us knowledge of the Allspark that we will never recover. Do you understand all of the charges against you?"

The red and white seeker glared at the judge from his chained-up position on the floor. "Yes, I do."

"Megatron, what should the punishment be?" The judge asked the advisor sitting next to him.

"Well Optimus, I believe that this is punishable by death." His red optics were glittering with anger at the prisoner. But behind that, lay sadness at what was now lost forever. A sadness the whole planet shared.

Optimus Prime looked away from Megatron and towards the mech that caused so much chaos. "Starscream, because of your actions, you are being sentenced to the death penalty." He signaled the guards to take Starscream to the prison.

Optimus left the court before he could hear any of the protests that were sure to come. Megatron stayed behind to oversee the process.

All he could hear were the cries of the people as he walked by them. No matter if the Allspark was viewed as a cultural icon, a source of secrets, or a chance to improve upon society, all mourned the loss.

* * *

Millions of years later

"We can't keep control of the ship! We're headed towards that planet and probably going to crash on it too." The frightened young girl looked over her shoulder at her elder.

"Can you slow us down?" She asked calmly.

"Not fast enough. We'll still crash!"

"Then do what you can."

Soon the ship started to slow down. Nowhere near a complete stop but enough to prevent being killed on impact with the planet. Though, major ship damage could be expected as with any crash landing. They dreaded repairs.

This is why they always turned to the elder for guidance. The hundreds year old, white haired woman always had an answer for everything, it seemed. And she always delivered it in such a cool, wise manner that you couldn't help but be slightly calmed even in the worst of situations. Even at her age, she looked at acted like she was in her twenties.

"Brace yourselves." She said. There was no need for yelling, everyone heard her fine.

"Selene, we'll live through this, right?"

"Of course." She smiled a bit at her lieutenant, Stella. Though protesting at the beginning and full of doubts about herself, she made a marvelous second in command.

The ship crashed into the planet. Selene, despite bracing herself, fell onto the floor. Unfortunately, she was standing up so the impact was worse for her than the others, who were sitting down.

"Is everyone alright?" Stella asked from her seat. A chorus of mumbles and grumbles answered. Alarms were blaring through the ship until someone hit the button that turned them off.

"Drake, check on the others in the barracks." Selene commanded. Most of the others had been asleep. Someone needed to give explanations.

"Yes, Selene." He pulled himself out of the chair and started towards the other part of the ship. But not before stopping and looking at Selene, who was getting off the floor. None of the crew even thought she slept, much less possessing the ability to fall.

"Where are we, Stella?"

"I believe this is the planet called Cybertron." Stella answered her commander. "There's sentient life. Should we make contact?" She asked, still looking at the monitor that was flashing information across the screen.

"No, first we see what they do. Bring the shields up."

At the flick of a switch, the shields came up to cover the windows. Cutting them off from prying eyes that were sure to come soon. An unknown ship crashing on the planet were sure to warrent some attention from the locals.

"What do we do now?" Stella asked.

"Change into wolf form, guard the ship, and investigate the damage."

* * *

There was a common feeling of curiosity and interest. Luckily this ship had crashed into the abandoned building that no one ever went in. It leveled the building but there were no casualties.

"Do you have an idea about who's in ship, Optimus?"

"No, Megatron. I don't."

"Does it bother you that it's more advanced than ours?" The innocent sounding question was answered with silence. "That it's here and we don't know what to do? That it's something we've never seen before?" More silence.

Megatron stared at his companion. Over the vorns, he had been promoted from head advisor to co leader of Cybertron. While Optimus Prime knew how to rule and deal with the responsibilities of being a leader, Megatron could rule and understand the rebellious ones better. It was a pairing that sustained peace across Cybertron.

Maybe these... visitors wouldn't change things too much. But, in most likelihood, this news would be spread across the entire planet. Which meant speeches.

"Do you want to go to Kaon or should I?" Megatron asked already knowing the answer.

"You're better at dealing with them. I'll do the Iacon speech and you do the Kaon speech." Optimus responded even though he knew that Megatron already knew the answer.

When speeches like this were needed, one was done at Iacon and another at Kaon. Two different speeches for two different groups each with different attitudes and mentalities. Thus another advantage of two leaders that connected with the two groups.

Neither leader moved for a long time. Both looking at the ship and the unknown Cybertronian dialect engraved on the sides.

* * *

A/N: I'm writing this for mette598i, who gave me the idea. I had a lot of fun wrting this, even though 3rd person view is more challenging for me. The next chapters with probably be in 1st person. That's the view (I think) I'm better at. I also find it easier to write.


	2. Trouble

Chapter 2

"Come on, Sunny. Let's go investigate. Maybe we'll find something valuable." I begged my twin, Sunstreaker.

"I'm surprised you know what 'investigate' means. And don't call me Sunny!" Should've expected something like that.

Sunny started to walk out of the alley. I followed behind.

A crowd had gathered near the ship. But they were all in the front and we were going to the side. No one gave two younglings a thought. They were too focused on the ship.

When we got to the front of the crowd, we saw that the ship had been blocked off. We reached a silent agreement to go around through the alleys. Clearly we couldn't just walk by the barricade.

"What do you think's inside?" I asked.

"I don't know Sides. How would I know?" Sunstreaker turned around and looked at me like I was stupid.

I shrugged and continued walking.

We blocked around and found the side of the huge ship. And lo and behold, a hole was in the side. Just big enough for us to slip in.

"My paint gonna get messed up." Sunny stated.

"You already have a bunch of scratches. A few more won't hurt." I'm sure the glare I received almost melted me. But he gave in and came in.

The hole didn't lead into the actual ship but to the outside layer full of pipes and shafts. We would have to find a way to get in.

After wandering around for a while we found a shaft that led into a hall. Creatures walked by. They walked on four legs, were furry and talked to each other in growls and barks. They were large too.

Hope we don't get caught by them. That probably wouldn't be good.

"Come on. Let's go down." I whispered.

"Are you insane? Wait, don't answer that. I don't want to get caught by those... things." I decided to go on anyway.

I removed the grate and jumped down. Sunny reluctantly did the same. I waved for him to follow me, then we started to explore.

Our adventure was going great until we heard someone coming around the corner. Sunstreaker ducked into a room and pulled me in. The door closed and saved us from being discovered.

I looked around the room we ended up in. Weird machinery covered the walls and a pedestal stood in the center. On the pedestal was a purplish-red crystal thing that illuminated the room.

I walked closer to it. It was a crystal. The crystal was floating in the air, suspended with light. It looked like it could be worth some credits.

I reached towards it and pulled it away from the pedestal. Immediately the light went out and the crystal was reduced to a dull glow. Still pretty though. I'm sure that Coon would love it. She always bought the shiny things we found. It didn't matter what kind of shiny thing it was just as long as it was shiny. Well, special shiny, not just a randon piece of metal we found on the ground.

"Sides, let's go." Sunny pulled me away.

We peeked out the door to see if anyone was coming. The regular lights had went out and the emergency lights had come on.

We ran to the shaft we came in at. But we were cut off by some of the creatures. They looked ready to attack so, naturally, we ran the other way. All the way around the ship with that thing behind us. Running with the big crystal was hard to run with so that slowed us down but I wasn't going to let go.

Eventually we found a different shaft to escape into. And then a different hole leading to the outside.

"This way!" I yelled and pointed to the other direction.

We ran that way instead but the creatures were in the way. They were behind us too. Some of them were brown, grey, or black. The one that stood out was the lone white one. Fragging back exits.

It was large and covered in pure white fur. In some places the fur was missing, causing glyphs to show. The golden eyes seemed to stare into my spark. The bare patches of fur did nothing to subtract from the majesty of the animal.

Then, it started to transform into a femme. A femme with long hair the same color as the fur and same color eyes. Her arms, neck, and hands were covered in glyphs. Some were tattoos, others were pale scars. Some were black, blue or red. She radiated an aura of elegance, wisdom, and power.

By this time, we've gained a lot of attention. The crowd from the front migrated past the barricade and to the back, where we are now. Many civilians, equal number of police, some scientists. I thought I caught a glimpse of Optimus Prime but it was probably me hallucinating out of fear.

"Give us back the crystal." She demanded. She sounded emotionless but her eyes gave the impression of anger. Very intimidating.

I held the crystal out to her. She came forward and grabbed it. I immediately drew back after she took it.

I don't know what I expected her to do but it wasn't her throwing it. It flew through the air and one of the creatures caught it. She looked around one last time before changing back into the animal.

They all ran back inside the ship and the ramp folding back into the ship, closing it off. I looked at Sunny and we both faced the crowd.

The police came forward with handcuffs. I feel an interagation coming.

* * *

A/N: I hope this was as good as the first chapter. I've been trying to start adding more details.

Next chapter is Stella's POV! Yay!

Extra: I would've updated sooner but my internet went out. I wish I could've updated hours ago. Personally I hate having a chapter ready to publish and I'm not able to. But on the positive side, I went over it and checked it many times since I couldn't update.


	3. Sneaking Out

Chapter 3

(Stella's POV)

Once inside of our ship, Selene changed back into human form. I dropped the crystal into her hand and did the same. She looked really mad.

"I can't believe that they would come in. They got past us and stole our power supply. They snuck past us, Stella." She wasn't just angry, she was angry at me and the locals. Being the second in command makes me the one to take the blame for accidents. Usually Selene never punished or blamed anyone. Usually we don't have accidents but this trip has been an exception. Luckily she knew crashing wasn't mine or anybody's fault.

"They were children. They were curious and didn't know better." I couldn't defend myself but maybe I could help them.

"Children or not, they tried sabotage us. We can't trust these... people." I don't know if they can be called 'people'.

"Did you see how scared they were? They were terrified! I didn't get 'spies' out of that. I saw kids that were scared for their lives!" Yelling at Selene was probably suicidal. Everyone around us took a few steps away. It was probably a good idea too.

"I see I made a mistake making you my lieutenant. You're supposed to listen to your commander." She stepped forward and ripped the special patch off my shirt. The patch that showed my status. "Not question them."

Then, she turned around and handed it to Drake. He looked at me in apology and I tried to silently tell him it was okay. That it's not his fault.

"You're dismissed." Selene motioned for us to leave the room and go to the barracks.

I did so gladly.

* * *

My room was next to Selene's and I didn't have a roommate. It was one of the perks of being second in command. But now I have to pack up my stuff and trade places with Drake. Since he's now lieutenant and I've been demoted.

I went in the bathroom to wash my face. In the mirror a girl with pale blue eyes and long, dark brown hair looked back at me. I splashed my face and went back into the room.

Since this was an outer space trip, I didn't have too much stuff to pack up. Some clothes, my computer, some books, and some sentimental things from home went into the bags. I grabbed them and opened the door to the room.

Drake was outside, about to come in with his bags.

"Well, this is convenient." I said.

"I'm sorry about your job. You made a good lieutenant. Me on the hand, I'll probably epically fail." I had to laugh a bit at that.

"Hey, you didn't crash the ship into a planet. Avoid that and you'll do fine. It's a pretty easy job. Just do what Selene says."

I went down the hall before I got a response. Sure, I went against my own advice but it was for a good reason. Wait, does that make me a hypocrite?

The new room was smaller and was shared with another person. My roommate was currently on duty in the kitchen. I set the bags on my bed and made a very stupid decision. One that will probably label me a traitor or a deserter. Or both.

Soon I was looking at the shaft I'm sure the children came through. A ventilation shaft with the grate slightly askew.

I removed the grate and climbed inside. It was a snug fit but I was able to move forward. I went forward until I came to the outer layer of the ship. In there I was able to stand up.

The hole where they came in at had been covered up by a spare sheet of metal. I was lucky it was screwed on and not welded. My barrette served as a makeshift screwdriver.

Half the screws were unscrewed and I pried the sheet open enough for me to slip through. Once let go, it looked the same as it did when completely attached.

The police must have enforced restrictions because I was alone, unlike earlier today. I heard a slight commotion around the ship which I crept towards.

I heard that the children, or younglings, were taken to the prison and thrown into jail, after their interagation. Well, I guess that's where I was going.

* * *

Finding the prison was hard. I didn't know where I was going and the writing on the signs was different enough to make reading difficult. It wasn't impossible to read, just harder. Walking through the city was hard since I didn't want to be seen. Being stealthy was never my specialty.

Eventually I found the building with bars over the windows. It had to be the prison. I snuck around until I found the cell with occupants that sounded like who I was looking for. A quick peek, let me know it was them. Luckily, this side of the building was placed where I was in an alley.

"Hey." I whispered through the bars.

"Who's there?" I heard one of them say.

"Outside. look down."

They came to the window. I stood up from my crouched position to be at eye level with the window.

"Who are you?" The red one asked me. They looked confused about me. It would make sense. They don't know what I am. I'm an alien on their planet.

"My name's Stella. What are your names?" I propped my arms on the windowsill.

"I'm Sideswipe and that's my twin Sunny." Once again it was the red one that spoke.

"Sunstreaker! My designation is Sunstreaker!" The yellow one hit Sideswipe on the head. Apparently he didn't like being called Sunny.

"Nice names. What are doing in prison?" I asked.

"We broke into your ship. And we've been stealing even before then. Where are you from?" Sideswipe did most of the talking. He sounded eager to get off the subject of being in prison.

"A planet called Earth. So are you robots?" I've always been curious about stuff like this.

"Earth, huh? Well, not exactly robots. We're alive and not drones." He paused for a moment. "Can you change into an animal like the other one did?" Sunstreaker added that last part.

"Yeah, we all can. It's the effect of a virus that infected our whole planet, but it's not bad. It has more advantages than disadvantages. But that happened way before I was born. And the person you saw changing, that's my commander. Her name is Selene. She's the one we look up to for advice." Except for my outburst earlier.

"Oh, kind of Optimus Prime and Megatron. They're our leaders. Why did she have all those markings?" Sideswipe was more curious than me.

"The older you get, the more glyphs you get. Every ten years you get one. But once you're older than a hundred, you get to choose whether to get more or not. You get to choose what ones to get also. Normally they're tattoos but certain ones require scarring or branding. I have two glyphs. 'Peace' is on my neck, and 'Love' is on my shoulder. The first ten glyphs are pre chosen with certain locations. I don't want to go through the scarring or branding but I don't have a choice." They absorbed every word I said. Sunstreaker looked less interested but he was still listening.

"That's so cool!" After saying that, they froze. "The guards are coming. Go! And come back later."

They turned away. I walked away from the window and into the dark alley. I guess I should go back to the ship.

* * *

I made it back inside fine but explaining my absence was going to be harder. I dropped from the shaft and the grate was put back in place.

The hallways were empty so it was easy to sneak through. Until I rounded a corner and Selene stood in my way. I'm pretty sure I had the look of a deer caught in headlights.

"Stella, we need to talk."

* * *

A/N: This is the longest chapter I've wrote for this story and one of the longest I've wrote for anything! I'm pretty happy with the way this turned out.

Well, Stella has talked to the twins. And she's gotten into trouble with Selene. What happens to Stella next? I don't even know!


	4. Defense

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own my OCs and plot. And only partially that since the idea is someone else's. (See chapter 1 for who) This applies for the entire story. Wow, I can't believe I forgot for this long. Please don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 4

Selene was going to kill me. She hasn't said she was going to but as we walked through the hallways, a pit of dread and fear grew in my stomach. On our journey to, what I'm assuming is the solitary confinement chamber, she didn't say anything. When Selene's mad, she yells. A lot. The fact she's not screaming leads me to believe that she's gone past angry, and has entered the pissed off zone that we all feared but had only heard rumors of what happened.

I heard a story about someone that needed therapy afterwards. And in space and on a foreign planet, I probably couldn't find a good therapist.

She led me down the corridors until we reached her room. She's really going to kill me in her own room?

"Stella, mind telling me where you went that you felt the need to use ventilation shafts?" Selene sat on the rolling chair in the middle of the room while I stood. It may have been a cheap office chair but, in my situation, it looked like a throne. And Selene was the benevolent dictator in charge of everything. Yep, I'm screwed.

I'm not going down without at least trying. "Well, I was doing some checking on the damage-" Selene stood up.

"Stella, I know you weren't doing that. I know you left the ship and went into the city." With every step she got closer. "I want to know where you went." She hissed the last words at me.

I looked Selene in the eye. She was right in front of me. I could practically feel her breath, surely at this distance, she could see my fear. "I visited-" I couldn't get the words out.

"Visited who?"

"Th- the children that were here. At the prison. I wanted to talk to them."

One moment she's breathing down my neck, the other she's on the other side of the room staring at wall.

"I am so tempted to evict you from the ship." Selene faced me. "But that would backfire on all of us. In this situation, I'm not quite sure what to do. There will be punishment for this but I have yet to decide." I'm starting to feel like I'm about to pass out just standing there. "Leave. We'll talk about this after I sort everything out."

I mumbled something and rushed out of room. I'm not quite sure what I said. Maybe something along the lines of 'goodbye' or 'thank you'?

Once out the door, I leaned against the wall in an attempt to regain the ability to breathe. I sank down, my legs not able to support me anymore.

Eventually, I composed myself enough to slowly walk to my room. I wish I still had a room next to Selene. Just for conveniece's sake.

I had just enough time to fall face first onto the bed, before the alarms went off. Deciding I didn't want to make Selene any madder, I went to the command center.

The entire crew had already gathered when I got there.

"What's going on?" Someone asked. Celeste, maybe? I'm not very good at identification by voice. Or names.

"The city is being attacked. We will be staying in here until the locals take care of this threat." Selene looked right at me when she said to stay here.

"Selene, with all due respect, if these things are attacking the city, won't we be a target also?" It was Drake that spoke up.

"We will defend our ship. If I think we're in danger, then we'll leave. But only to defend ourselves."

We might be able to make more friends if we help them. And I think it would be a good idea to make an alliance with the people that inhabit the planet we're stuck on. But ya know, that's just me.

Of course I can't actually speak the inner monologue. I was already in enough trouble as it is.

So we stayed in our ship like a bunker. Except you kind of have a sense of security in a bunker. We didn't have that.

* * *

I was contemplating the facts of life when a blast hit the ship. Once again the alarms went off.

I ran to the location to find a gaping hole in our supposed fortress of solitude. Outside I could see gunfire and these things that looked like dragons. I leaned out of hole to get a better look.

There were only three of them but the damage they were causing was huge. I was about to fall out when someone pulled me back.

I turned around to see Drake.

"Selene wants us to defend now. But she wants to wait for everyone to group over here." He explained.

"Well, screw that. I'm going out now."

Before he could stop me, I jumped out of the ship and changed to my wolf form. I ran to the area where most of the fighting was taking place.

I dodged some shots that were sent my way. The dragons sometimes swooped down to attack. Grabbing soldiers and dropping them.

I vaguely heard someone call my name but I was too busy launching myself at one of the creatures.

When one swooped down, I grabbed on. I hung on with my claws and climbed the animal's hide. I had to change back to human form once on top. I kinda needed opposable thumbs to grip with. The thing was doing loops trying to get me off.

I crawled to the head and changed back to wolf form. I bit into areas where the metal was soft and the hard armor was missing. That seemed to work a bit but I wanted it out of the skies.

I backed up to the area between the wings. I jumped and tore the thin metal that made up the wings. The gashes oozed a blue substance and the creature let out a roar of pain.

A few more times on that wing and some on the other, and the animal couldn't stay in the air anymore. We had spiralled down, losing altitude, during the ordeal but the crash was still jarring. I was thrown off it's back.

I was now face to face with it. It lunged at me with it's jaws. I narrowly avoided the sharp teeth.

Soon a group came over and finished off the animal. I changed back to human form while they stared at me. I looked towards another group next to another carcass. Looks like the others did join in.

I nodded at the group with me and took off towards my crew. They were clustered together surrounded by locals. I had to quickly push my in.

"So these are the creatures causing so much trouble." A grey robot said that.

"Megatron, at least try to be kind." The red and blue one turned to us. "My designation is Optimus Prime. May I ask who you are?"

* * *

A/N: Why do I feel evil for ending here? It seemed like a good place to end.

I don't know when I'll next update. I'm going to be busy for... a while. Maybe a month? Anyways, I'll be busy and not have that much time to write.

Oh, I think the dragon things are actually called Predacons. I'm not very familiar with them so I'm sorry if I got some things wrong. And by 'not very familiar' I actually mean 'embarrassingly clueless'.


	5. Compromise

Wolves Chapter 5

"My designation is Selene, the leader of our group. We're from the planet Earth." Selene sounding regal and serious as ever. "We were on an exploratory mission. We lost control of our ship and crashed here."

"Why did you hide from us?" Optimus Prime asked.

"If you were on an potentially dangerous alien planet, wouldn't you do the same?" I'm a smart ass.

"Point taken. Though, why did you help us if you're so cautious?" Megatron clearly didn't trust us.

"Excuse Stella. She doesn't know common courtesy." I take that as an insult. "As for your question, we were defending ourselves. Those things were a threat to us and the ship. Though, I wanted to wait but Stella took off without permission." So she didn't trust them either. And she was pissed and me. Wow, I screw everything up.

"Is your ship damaged?" Optimus Prime asked. I bit back a sarcastic remark.

Selene answered before the remark actually did make it through. "Yes. We would be grateful if we could have more materials to repair it with. In return we will help you do tasks." Ah, the good ole barter system.

"We will go talk about that."

Optimus Prime and Megatron went away to talk privately. Which left us out with the concerned locals. They were curious enough to be around but cautious enough to give us a wide berth.

So we kinda stood around while they watched us. None of us felt like talking. There was tension between us and them and me and Selene. It was a very tense situation.

I was glad when they came back.

"We will accept your offer. Materials will be sent to your ship soon."

"Thank you. We'll be waiting."

Selene started towards to the ship, expecting us to follow. The others did but I didn't. I turned to the leaders.

"Can we help you?" Megatron asked. Very rude sounding.

"I- I'd like to know more." I couldn't help but stutter. They were intimidating.

"About what?" Optimus Prime said.

"About you. About this planet. Everything."

He smiled. "Have this datapad. It has all of the knowledge on it."

I took the pad. "Thank you."

I went back to the ship. Maybe Selene didn't notice my absence. We haven't exactly been best buddies recently.

In my room, I sat on the bed and turned the pad on. It flickered on, showing me a screen with icons representing different subjects to read about. I picked one that looked like a red face and a purple face stuck together in the middle.

Another screen appeared, showing different time periods. I picked the one at the top. It was about the very beginning of the planet. I was learning their history.

* * *

I had went through history, religion, and now I'm reading about the geography of the planet. Everything I read about was so fascinating. But all good things must come to an end.

"Stella, come help with repairs." My roommate pulled me out of my thoughts and into reality.

"Fine, I'm coming."

I was directed to one of the bigger holes on the side. Sheets of metal had been delivered and some of the crew was already working.

"Stella, you're helping Optimus Prime with something. Go ask what needs done." Drake told me.

"I was told to do repairs."

"This is what Selene wanted you to do."

I chose not to say anything else and go to work instead. I found Optimus Prime overseeing our project. From a distance.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked him.

"Two younglings have been asking to see you. I have an escort ready to take you to the prison to see them." It was nice to know he cared about the people.

"Thank you but I know the way to the prison."

"Ok, then. If you know the way."

I took that as a dismissal and left. Towards the prison. I was stared at by the locals.

* * *

"I'm here to see the younglings." I told the guard.

"We were told that you were coming. Follow me."

I followed him through halls and past criminals until we arrived at the youngling's cell.

"Heard you wanted to see me." I said.

"We never got to finish our conversation. And I heard some stuff happened earlier. They never tell us anything." Sideswipe responded.

"Yeah, there was an attack. We helped defend. Then, we made a compromise with the leaders and now we're here." I paused. "Talking isn't the only reason why you wanted to see me is it?"

"Um, well..."

"Sideswipe, tell her!" Sunstreaker yelled at him.

"Could you get us out of here? We have nobody else to help us."

Oh, god. Now I'm being given the eyes. "I don't know. I'm trying to stay on good terms with everyone. And I'm pretty sure prison break is illegal no matter what planet you're on. But I'll see what I can do."

"Yeah, it's illegal. But if it's done right, they won't know it's you!"

"Like I said, I'll see what I can do. Bye."

I started walking out of the prison. I've gotta talk to Selene about this request.

Well, on second thought, maybe I won't tell her. Our relationship is already strained. Besides, she's so busy anyway. Yeah, I better not bother her.

* * *

Back at the ship, in my room, I sat and thought. What they were asking was huge. And I barely knew them. But they have no one else.

Ugh, I hate conflicts. Especially internal ones.

My phone rang. "Hello." I answered.

"Stella, report to my room." Selene told me.

"I'll be there in-" I didn't get to finish before she hung up. Well, that was rude.

She's probably got my punishment ready. I wonder what it'll be. Maybe not painful. I don't do well with pain. But knowing her, it'll be bad.

Oh, I see my friend, the Pit of Dread, has moved back to my stomach. Great.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to mette598i for sending that message and getting my ass into gear.

Surprisingly, this chapter was kinda hard to write. And I'm not entirely happy with it. But I think later ones will be better.


	6. The Deal

Chapter 6

"Selene?" I stood outside the door. It was slightly open but I didn't want to risk just walking in. There's no reason for me to get in even more trouble. But with the way things have been going, more trouble is sure to find me soon.

"Come in, Stella." She called from inside. I pushed the door open and cautiously stepped in. Selene turned to face me. "Do you know why you're here?"

"You've decided my punishment?" Really hoping for something mild.

"For what?" Oh, so now this is a trivia game. How many charges can we accuse Player 1 of?

"Um... desertion? And not following orders?" I looked at the floor and played with the edge of my shirt.

"Exactly. I don't know how you went from an amazing lieutenant to a traitorous deserter. You side with them yet you owe them nothing. You met them days ago. Why leave us for them?"

I stared her, trying to find an answer. "Because it felt right. Remember our times of prejudice? And how it was wrong? That's what we're doing here. We're not giving them a chance."

She looked at me with a look I couldn't identify. "Leave. Now."

"What about my-"

"Get out, Stella!" Selene yelled at me.

I left before I made her madder. That would be the last thing I needed.

* * *

Outside of the ship, repairs were still being worked on. Thr crew were welding and moving and bolting, while the locals watched from a distance.

I walked past the crowd gathered around our ship. Hey, I'm on an alien planet, might as explore, right?

I wasn't looking at the scenery. I was thinking about the request I received from the younglings. I wanted to help them. Technically, I wanted to help everyone but that's not possible.

But prison break? If I carried that out, Selene would literally kill me. If the authorities didn't get to me first.

Soon I was behind some buildings, in an ally. Great, now I'm lost. That's what I get for not paying attention to my surroundings. I walk through, what I'm assuming is, the ghetto.

I stop shen I hear shounting. Ahead of me there was a robber pointing a gun at someone. The victim had his hands up and was on his knees.

Do they even call them knees?

I shook that idea away and focused on the scene in front of me. I think the victim was about to be shot. Time to act.

I changed to my wolf form. It's better for stealth. I started to sneak up behind him. He didn't even know I was coming. No clue at all.

Once I got close enough, I pounced.

I flew, he went down, the gun went off and the victim cried out in pain. I wanted to see if the victim was alright but I focused on the criminal under me.

My paws were on his shoulders and the gun was nowhere to be seen. It probably skidded away somewhere nearby.

He tried getting away but my snarling convinced him to stop. I slowly shifted to my human form. If I changed quickly, the criminal might take the chance to escape.

I looked around out of the corner of my eye. The victim was on the ground holding his side. He'll probably be fine. The wound wasn't gushing liquid or anything like that. Still looked painful, though.

The gun was a few feet away. I darted out and swiped it off the street. The criminal got up to run away but I pointed the gun at him. I didn't really know how to shoot an alien gun but I'm assuming the thing that looked like a trigger was the trigger.

"How about we talk about this?" He asked me, slowly backing away. I fired a shot near his feet as a warning.

"How about you stop right there and wait for the authorities to get here?" I can be badass when I want to.

"I don't really like that plan."

"No shit, Sherlock. I'm sure you don't but that's what's gonna happen."

"What's a Sherlock?"

I ignored that question. The authorities started arriving. First were the medics who took care of the wounded victim. Then came the police.

They stared at the odd scene before I spoke up. "Hey! I'm not going to stand here forever. Get your ass over here, now!"

"Thank you for controlling the situation. You can leave now." The gun was taken away from me by a black and white bot. He must've been in charge of the group.

I started to leave. What the hell was I doing again?

Oh, yeah, I was wondering around the city aimlessly while being hopelessly conflicted. Preventing a murder was easier than making this choice.

To prison break or not to prison break, that is the question.

"Ugh, what do I do?" I mumbled to myself.

* * *

I found my way out of the dark ghetto and into the somewhat less-dangerous part of the city. And actually to a place I hadn't been before. I think it was a market.

Colorful tents and stalls lined the streets. Each booth had different products. I saw everything from jars filled with minerals to mechanical creatures in cages.

I walked through the market. The locals sent many wary stares and glares my way. But I didn't care.

Eventually I got to the end of the market street. Well, the best part of the street. Near the end, it changed back into darker alleys. With shady looking vendors. But I did see one table with some interesting things displayed.

I walked over and started looking. "I've never seen you here before. Or seen anything like you. You're one of those aliens aren't ya?"

I looked at the person sitting beside the table. She was light grey colored with white and black accents. "I guess so." I kept speaking to a minimum. She kinda freaked me out.

"My names Coon. See anything you like? Or maybe have something to trade or sell?" She eyed my plain silver necklace as she said that.

"You have a nice collection of jewels. But I'm not interested in anything or selling anything." This was awkward.

"Not even to collect the bail money?"

"What?"

"For the twins. You smell like twins and prison. I'm sure they asked for you to get them out. Bring me something really nice and the credits are yours."

"What kind of nice?"

"Something valuable, shiny. I love shiny things." She looked me in the eyes. "Well, you better start searching now if you're gonna do it.

* * *

A/N: So sorry for the wait! I've been busy but things are getting back to normal now so I hope to update more.


	7. The Shinies

Chapter 7

Where am I going to find something big, valuable, and shiny? It's not like I brought that many special things with me and what I did bring I'm not giving up. That leaves me with buying something (defeats the purpose of what I'm trying to do) or stealing something (that's illegal).

I sighed as I walked through the streets of the city. The sky was beautiful with the stars and the planet's two moons. This place was definitely more interesting than Earth. But maybe that's because it's different for me.

Once back at the ship, I signed in at the entrance. We can't just let anyone in, can we?

"By any chance, do you know where something valuable and shiny is that I can have?" I questioned the worker doing customs.

"Um, I think Eliza brought her gemstone collection. You probably can't have that, though. Why do you need something expensive and shiny?" The crew member narrowed their eyes; I was acting too suspicious.

"Thanks, bye!" I avoided the question and quickly left. I could feel their stare trying looking into my soul as I left.

To Eliza's room now.

I knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" She looked mad. Well, I wasn't on good terms with, really, anyone now.

"I was wondering if you have one of your gems I could bor- have." I cut myself off before I said 'borrow'. Sure it would've sounded better but I didn't want to lie.

"Why?" What's up with people narrowing their eyes at me today?

"Um... I love shiny things!" Terrible cover up. She'll never believe me!

"What are you, a magpie now?"

"Please! At least let me see it! It's the best collection I've ever seen or heard about!" Great tactic, Brain. Stroke her ego.

"Well... come in."

Eliza stepped away from the door and further into the room. I followed.

Rocks were everywhere. Green, blue, purple, yellow, black on every counter, table and even the bed. Polished and rough.

"Well, this is it."

I continued the tactic. "It's amazing." Not a lie. "I wish I had a collection as amazing as this." Not a... complete lie. I wish I had the shiny gems for different reasons than just collecting, though. "Maybe when we get back home I'll start a collection." Eh, maybe I would. 'Maybe' being the key word.

"If you like them so much... take one to start your collection. Just one! And I have to approve!" She turned away to hide her slight smile.

Step one: Kiss ass until she gives me one; complete

Step two: Pick out the perfect, shiny thing to take back to Freaky Ally Lady; commence

I touched a bright green stone. It was decently large and sparkly. "I like-"

"No. Not that one."

Ok, then. "What about this-"

"No." That rules out the red and black shimmery one.

"This one?" I finally finished a sentence!

Eliza held up the metallic, rainbow colored bismuth I asked about. I expected for her say no about me taking the large crystal.

"You can have it as long as you help me polish my collection on the way home." She smirked. I've heard the stories of those who done this task. It's usually hours of boring, slavery-like conditions with her being the seemingly innocent girl behind it all.

"Ok... I'll do it."

"Great!" She threw the crystal at me. I dove to catch it before it fell to the ground and broke. "We start as soon as the ship leaves the planet!" So now she's nice?

"Thank you so much!" I clutched the bismuth to my chest for safekeeping as I basically ran out. Honestly, she creeped me out.

So, I made my way back to the entrace. But not before passing some whispering crew mates talking about me. And, naturally, I listened in.

"I heard, after one more mistake, Selene's just gonna leave her here." One whispered. A giggle followed.

"I hope so! Stella has been so... rebellious lately. She never follows orders!"

I left before I was caught or heard anything worse.

"Why are you back?" The worker questioned me.

"I need to deliver something." Not a lie. I did need to deliver something. To a creepy woman obsessed with shiny things.

"... fine. But if I ask Selene or Drake about this, you better hope they back up your story."

I quickly nodded and rushed out of the ship.

On my way back to the ally.

* * *

"So, you've come back." Creepy Ally Lady was still there. In the same spot.

"Yes. I'm back. With a... shiny thing." I crept forward to drop it in her awaiting hand.

"Oh, it's very nice. Very, very nice." She held the crystal up to her eyes as she inspected it for flaws and overall shininess.

She lowered it and looked at my soul- I mean eyes. "But it's not enough. This is... most but not all of the payment. Bring more?" Her eye thingies brightened at the thought of me bringing more shiny things.

"I'll try. I don't know when I'll get it though. I did some serious manipulation for that." I gestured to the bismuth to emphasise my point.

"Well, if was so hard, work harder. You don't want to leave children in prison do you?" Oh, and I thought I was being manipulative. She was ten times worse. She messed with my morals as well as thoughts.

"I know a place that has wonderful shinies!" Shiny is a noun now? "If you get me one, I'll give you the credits. I'll take you there."

She stood up from her seat; slightly rusty joints creaking.

"Follow me!"

I mutely did what she said. I fell in behind her and we went... where ever this 'shinies' place is. Probably one of the higher class markets.

I'm going to have to steal this 'shiny' aren't I? I would say no but she toyed with my morals. Leave children to rot in jail or steal a little thing no one will miss?

I have a feeling this won't end well.

* * *

A/N: Oh. My. Primus. I'm SO sorry for the wait! In my defense, I've been more into a different fandom, Hetalia, so I kinda had no motivation for this one. But I did it!

Oh, if any of you like Hetalia, go check out my stories!


	8. Getting the Money

Chapter 8

So... the pit of dread came back. If it ever left in the first place.

We, meaning creepy alley lady and me, had walked basically across town, from the slums, to the higher class area. It was brighter and more sophisticated than the dark ghetto.

The locals walked with an elegant grace that only the rich can completely pull off. If anyone else tried they'd just look like a drunk elephant. Trust me; I've tried.

"See that stall?" I heard her voice next to me. The thought of her being so close to me made me cringe. I followed her pointing finger to a cart not far away that was selling cans of paint.

"Yeah..." I forced myself to respond even though what I really wanted to do was to run far away and forget I ever met her. For the children...

"Those cans hold the most expensive paint on the planet. It's so shiny because of the minerals infused. Get me a can and the credits for the bail are yours." Oh, she's evil. Completely maniputively evil.

"And you want me to steal it? There's no other way?"

"Unless you want to earn the credits by being a-"

"Nevermind! I don't want to know!" I had a feeling what was coming next I didn't want to hear it.

"They probably wouldn't like you anyway. Too different looking and whatnot." Was that an insult? It seemed like it but I can't tell...

"I guess I'll go then."

I came out from behind the stack of barrels we were using as a hiding place. Might as well do this. Yep, I can do this. Maybe... now I'm starting to feel sick. Great.

After taking some deep breathes, I walked as gracefully as I could to the cart. I hope my 'drunk elephant' syndrome wasn't too noticeable.

"What are doing?" I was stopped about halfway there by a blue and white local.

"Umm... walking?" Does he know what I'm doing? I knew this wouldn't end well.

"Well, I thought your kind was staying far away from here." Today is insulting day, isn't it? Or maybe everyone here is just rude.

"I was given the privilege to go wherever I wanted to in this city. So I can be here if I want to." If there's one thing I hate it's snobby, arrogant, assholes who think they're better than everyone else. Though, I wasn't exactly told I could go anywhere, but I wasn't told not to either.

"And who gave you that privilege?" Oh, what was that name?

"Optimus Prime." These kids better appreciate the lying and stealing I'm going through for them.

He scowled at that. "What are doing here?"

"Sightseeing." If I keep my answers simple, I'll have less of a chance to screw something up.

"Fair enough... but why do you look overcharged then?" So it did show up...

"I'm... not used to walking here!" I rushed to find a better answer than 'trying to look good' or 'I'm sneaking around badly'.

"You're lying." Damn, he's good.

Ugh, internal confliction. "I'm trying to sneak up on that cart." I reluctantly pointed to it.

He turned around to see what I was pointing at. "Why can't you just walk up to it?"

"Because I'm trying to steal one of the cans... please don't turn me in!" I put my hands together in a begging position and put my best begging face on.

"So you're a thief."

"Well, I hate stealing. But there's this person who promised to give me credits if I got it for her and I'm trying to get the money to bail these innocent kids out of prison. And I don't want to leave them there-"

"Stop." He held his hand up in the universal gesture for 'shut up'. "You need a can of paint to get some younglings out of jail?"

"Yes?" Now that I think about it, it is a kinda weird story. Hopefully not too unbelievable, though.

He sighed. "I... can help."

"You can?!" Was he really offering help?

"I hate leaving kids in jail too. But first; what's your designation?"

"Thank you so much! Oh, it's Stella." I bounded closer to give him a hug but he awkwardly pushed me away.

"My designation is Mirage. I'll get the paint for you. You wait here."

I watched as he stood there a moment before fading out of sight. I felt my mouth drop open as I observed the display of invisibility.

I silently watched as, after a few moments, a can of paint lifted itself off the cart and disappeared into thin air. While the salesman didn't notice a thing.

I almost screamed when Mirage appeared in front of me again, holding the prize.

"Here." He held it out to me, which I then took. "Go get them out of jail."

"Thank you." That was all I managed before he turned away and left.

I slowly walked back over to where Coon was hiding. "Here's your paint." I held it out to her. She snatched it away to inspect it.

"Hmm... looks good... here's your money." A bag of credits was dropped into my awaiting hand.

"Thanks for money. Umm... have a nice day." Yes, she creeped me out but, no, I wasn't going to be rude.

I tried to remember the route we took to get here. After all, I didn't know the city and I'm on the opposite side of it.

* * *

Eventually, somehow, I ended up back at the prison. Though I came around the back of instead of the front, like I meant to. But prison is prison and I found my way.

I walked up to the guard at the gate. "I have the bail for the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"You'll have to talk to the warden about the bail. Follow me." The guard unlocked the gate and led me inside.

After going through down the halls and taking a few turns, we arrived at the warden's door. Which I was, basically, pushed inside.

"Hello Stella, my designation is Prowl. I heard you have the bail."

* * *

A/N: My motivation returned! I hope that wasn't too bad of a wait. Anyway, please read the next segment of this author's note.

As an American who has a love for geography and learning more about the world, I really love talking to people from other countries. Meaning people who aren't from America. I find these conversations wonderfully amazing. So, please, if you're from another country and feel like talking, please send me a message. I would really appreciate it.

Also, I found that I like music in other languages. Meaning not English. So if you know any rock songs in other languages, please tell me. Yes, this might be a weird request but, in my defense, Google can only help so much.

And that wraps up this extremely long AN. Have a nice day/night; I'll see you, hopefully, next chapter.


	9. Confrontations

Chapter 9

I awkwardly stood in front of this 'Prowl'. He was sitting behind a desk, hands clasped together on the top of it and eyes completely and utterly staring into my soul.

My conscious says I shouldn't be frightened; there was really no reason but I couldn't help it. Maybe it was the emotionless expression. Maybe it was the fact we were in a jail. Either way, I don't know the 'why's or the reasons.

"Yes, I have bail. Should I just... umm..." I fumbled around my mind for what I should do. Hand over the bail? Ask for the twins first? His calm look gave me no clues.

He gestured to the desk. "You can set it down here." For a moment, I thought I saw a glimmer of a scowl before it disappeared again.

I carefully sat the bag down on the desk; the quiet clinking almost ruining the moment. This was a time when I felt like no noise was needed.

Prowl picked up the bag, opened it, and slowly counted out the credits. He also tested to make sure they were real and not fake. The process only took a few minutes but it felt like an eternity. I stood there and hoped Coon gave me what I was promised.

"The bail looks good. I'll call a guard to take you to the twins." The tiny scowl came back. Perhaps he has something against letting prisoners out.

I nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir." I cut myself off at that. Anything else and I would say something stupid or that I'll regret later.

Prowl quickly commed someone and waited. One again, I was left awkwardly standing there... waiting.

After a few minutes of agonizing silence (for me anyway; Prowl just did paperwork) the guard knocked on the door.

"Come in." Prowl called out.

With the permission, the door opened and another bot came in. This one was black and white, like Prowl, and had a visor.

Prowl nodded in greeting. "Jazz, release the... twins and take her to them." There was a slight strain in his voice at the mention of letting them out.

Jazz grinned. "Sure thing, Prowler!" A frown in response. The either oblivious or uncaring bot turned to me. "Follow me!"

Without wasting any time, my arm was grabbed and I was pulled, almost dragged, out into the hallway. I was let go once the door closed. Jazz walked down the hall, a spring in his step. He was definitely the cheerful type.

I wordlessly followed.

Through the corridors we went. Taking the occasional turn before coming to a cell with the familiar faces of the twins inside. Sideswipe jumped up from the berth with a smile while Sunstreaker stood up at a normal pace with his usual frown. Though he didn't seem as grumpy this time.

"I knew you'd come for us!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

I shrugged. "Well, I couldn't just leave you in here."

Jazz opened the bars and let them out. "Enjoy the freedom! You know the way out." Jazz gave a quick wave and bounded away, listening to something.

I turned to the twins. "You know the way out?"

They nodded in sync.

* * *

Once outside the prison, I took a breath, thankful to be out of there. "Is the part where we go separate ways? Or the part where I take you to the ship and tell everyone that you didn't want to cause any harm?" I asked.

Sunstreaker nudged Sideswipe to get him to speak. "How about the second option? It probably looks better not running for our lives."

I almost smiled. "Sure, follow me." I was decently confident I knew the way to the ship.

"It's big."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

Sideswipe grinned at his sarcastic brother.

We stood a good distance away from the crowd and workers. The twins looked at the vessel and talked about it's weak spots and the prizes inside. I stayed back while they Sideswipe simulated breaking in again.

"Stella?" I heard my name being called from somewhere in the crowd. A moment later, Drake came into view and made his way to me. "Stella, where have you been?"

"I was... running an errand." Not a complete lie.

"You need to help with-" He was cut off by the twins coming out from the shadows where they had ventured for a minute or so.

"Oh, hey!" Sideswipe waved.

"Aren't you the thieves?" Drake asked them while looking very confused. He glanced at me. I tried to avoid eye contact.

"Yep!" Sideswipe said cheerfully. He's either dumb or brave. And it's a very fine between the two.

Drake turned to me, still looking confused. "What are doing here with them, Stella?"

Well, I hate lying. "I bailed them out of prison." I admitted. "I couldn't leave kids in there!" I added as an afterthought.

Drake sighed. "Stella, where did you get the money for that?"

"A creepy lady in an alley."

His face went from confused to stern. "We should go talk to Selene about this."

"What about them?" I pointed to the twins.

Drake glanced at them before looking back at me. "We'll take them with us since they're involved in this scheme too. I guess we won't bother with the alley lady."

He gently grabbed my arm to lead my towards the ship, expecting the twins to follow. They reluctantly did.

Through the crowd we went. Well, it basically parted to let us through. Almost everybody stepped aside and curiously watched us.

The ship opened to let us in and immediately closed after we arrived.

"Do we have to see Selene?" Might as well plead for my life now.

Drake looked at me in sympathy. "Yes. I don't really want to but it's my job."

At that moment, (speak of the devil) Selene approached us. She scowled. "Stella, mind telling me why they're here?" She looked at the twins in, what seemed to be, disgust.

I nervously stepped back. "Yeah... about that..."

* * *

A/N: And that's where it's stopping for this chapter. I get the feeling that I left you guys on a cliffhanger...

I really wish I could've updated sooner but the words didn't flow. But they came back!

Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Leaving

Chapter 10

"So you see why I couldn't just leave them there?" I finished my long, slightly sugercoated, story. After my long speech (Selene being silent the entire time) I took a deep, shaky breath. I closed my eyes while doing so and, upon opening them, Selene hadn't moved from her chair that was behind her desk and she was still glaring at me.

I stood in front of her (on the chopping block is a harsh term for it). The others, meaning the twins and a worried Drake, were behind me. Sideswipe looked a bit confused and Sunstreaker looked angry.

"Yes, Stella. I understand your reasoning. Although I understand, I do not approve, however." Is it possible that I would live through this? Maybe; I really hope so. "Drake, escort them out of the ship. Stella, you'll be helping with repairs. I am not in the state of mind to think of a more fitting punishment right now."

With a dismissal nod, we left her quarters.

Drake turned to us. 'Us' meaning the twins and I. "Uh, follow me. I'll show you where to work, Stella."

He started down the hall. I glanced at the twins and gestured to follow before following myself.

"How many times will I have to see you today?" The worker at the front of the ship asked me with a scowl. I haven't exactly been on the best terms with anyone.

"At least a couple more times. I'm actually going to work now though!" I put on a fake grin in attempt to lighten the situation.

The scowl deepened.

"Stella, just keep following." Drake gently pulled my arm.

Soon, I was directed to a damaged spot on the ship. I was handed some tools and materials. The twins were permitted to keep me company as long as they didn't intervene. The supervisor, who was Drake, would watch over all of us.

I surveyed the area I was working. Some places needed welding and such.

"So you know how to fix ships?" Sideswipe asked me.

"Not much. I'm no engineer but I can handle simple things. Or simple compared to the other stuff." I replied without looking back.

"Ok. When will repairs be done?"

"Soon, I think. We've been working on it hard. We might be able to go home soon..." I trailed off at thinking about leaving. Although I missed my family and life, I'll miss this culture and the twins too.

I tried to shake away that sad train of thought. No need for it at the moment.

"And what's your home like?" Sunstreaker spoke up. His voice lacking that sarcastic, grumpy, and/or angry tone.

I smiled at the memory. "It's very... full of life. Unlike here, even the ground and scenery is alive in some way. We have liquid oceans and dry plains. What it's like depends on where you are or where you're asking about."

Sideswipe looked at his brother for a second before speaking. "What about your home? Like, where you grew up and live."

"Well, I lived in the city but I would visit family out in the country sometimes. It was nice..." I trailed off in memory. "The city wasn't bad and visiting family was always fun."

"We never really had a family. Just us." Sideswipe said.

I looked over my shoulder at them. Not knowing how to respond, I tried to change the subject. "I should probably keep working."

"Yeah, good idea."

The next few hours or so passed in silence from the twins.

Once my area was inspected and repaired, I turned to them. They were silently playing a game that looked similar to rock, paper, scissors.

I approached them. "Hey, you should probably go. I need to go myself actually. Maybe we can talk later." I felt bad about telling them to leave but I wasn't sure what else to do.

"Ok! See you later then." Sideswipe surprise hugged me. "Thsnks for bailing us out." He whispered to me. I awkwardly patted his back and looked at Sunstreaker. He nodded in agreement with his brother.

Once separated, I smiled at them and turned away to go back into the ship.

I didn't look back.

Later that day, I layed in my bed. Sleep wasn't coming easy. Between the Twins, Selene and work, I was too stressed.

I grabbed the data pad with the planet's history and culture on it and started reading.

I read the entire night.

* * *

In the morning, or what we tried to call morning, I watched as my roommate stirred awake slowly. We didn't get the opportunity to greet each other though because we were called to a crew meeting.

I quickly got dressed before heading to the meeting.

Selene, once taking attendance, addressed us.

"After the last minute checks and small repairs, we will be set to leave. So we're going home later today. Please be ready."

I stopped breathing. I didn't want to leave the Twins so soon. Most everyone else was cheering though.

After the dismissal, I left the ship. I wandered the perimeter until the Twins came into view.

"Hey!" I yelled to them and waved. Quickly, I ran to them. "We're going to be leaving today. I wanted to say goodbye."

Sideswipe grabbed my arm. "Wait, you're leaving already?"

I blinked away a stray tear. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I wish I could stay longer." Their stares had never been as intimidating as now. It hurt a bit.

"It's fine, I guess. You actually cared about us though." Sunstreaker finally spoke up.

"Maybe we'll meet again one day. That would be nice." I whispered, mostly to myself. I held my arms out. "Hug?"

Wordlessly, Sideswipe came in for a hug. Sunstreaker very reluctantly followed. Together, we silently mourned my departure.

"And this is the end... goodbye..."

Slowly, I pulled myself away and, with another last glance, I walked towards the ship.

They waved goodbye to me. I tried not to cry.

Just after the last inspections were done, the ship started up and began to leave the planet.

* * *

A/N: Honestly, I'm not exactly happy with this chapter or ending. I wish it was better. Anyway, this is the end to this story. And, while writing this, I came up with an idea for a sequel. It may not be written and, if it is, it will not be soon. I really want to finish more stuff before I publish something else.

I hope you enjoyed this story! I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
